


kiss me till dawn

by pirateygoodness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Lena's changed but Kara's still in her work clothes, a button-down shirt and trousers that Lena's reassured her about four times will be dressy enough for the place they're going. Lena's still finishing her makeup and Kara's waiting with her, leaning against the bathroom counter and watching Lena in the mirror as she puts the finishing touches on her mascara.Lena reaches for her lipstick next, picks up a tube that Kara recognizes. Instinctively, Kara says, "Oh, no, wear the other one. I like it better."





	kiss me till dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turtlelady9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/gifts).



Kara's still adjusting. There's this crossing-over, since they've moved from being friends to something closer to girlfriends, and she's still discovering all the little things that feel different. Like right now, as they stand in the bathroom in Lena's apartment, together. They came here after work (also together) and Kara lingered, so that now if they want to make it to dinner it's only sensible for them both to get ready here. It's something they would've done before, but now that Kara's seen Lena without her shirt on there's a new layer of intimacy to everything. 

Lena's changed but Kara's still in her work clothes, a button-down shirt and trousers that Lena's reassured her about four times will be dressy enough for the place they're going. Lena's still finishing her makeup and Kara's waiting with her, leaning against the bathroom counter and watching Lena in the mirror as she puts the finishing touches on her mascara. 

Lena reaches for her lipstick next, picks up a tube that Kara recognizes. Instinctively, Kara says, "Oh, no, wear the other one. I like it better." 

It's a really good lipstick. Kara complimented Lena on it, one of the first few times they met. But now Kara can feel them coming up against one of those odd spaces, skipping in between they way they used to relate as friends and something more. The last time Kara mentioned this lipstick, they had a very serious discussion about brands and cosmetic formulations and how hard it was to find the right shade of burgundy. Today, Lena looks at her in the mirror and her mouth curls in this very particular way that Kara feels all the way down to her toes, tingly and warm. 

Lena's still holding her first choice. She runs her thumb against the side of the tube, feeling the little ridges of it, before she taps her index finger to its top. There's something mesmerizing about the shape of her fingers and the deliberate way she moves them: Kara can't help but stare. "But this one goes with my dress," Lena says.

"Yeah, but I _like_ this one," Kara says. There's an extra emphasis in the way she says it, implying layers of desire she didn't quite mean to express. 

Kara stills, as her ears catch up with what her mouth's just done. She's speechless, nothing more to say now that she's all but admitted that she's got a thing about Lena's lipstick. Not just any lipstick, but that exact shade and brand, because it's the _best_ one. It's got a silly name - some food, Kara remembers distinctly that the whole company names all their lipsticks after food. 

She reaches for the lipstick in question, and glances at the little label on the bottom: _Tannin._ Wine-red, a deep contrast to the natural shade of Lena's mouth. Lena holds out her hand. She's giving Kara this funny, teasing smile. When Kara places the lipstick into Lena's hand, she quirks her eyebrow and Kara feels her heart start to flutter. 

(Kara remembers sitting on the edge of Eliza's bathtub, watching Alex figure out makeup back in high school. Kara used to tease her about how she'd pull faces, trying to keep her mouth steady and her hand even. 

Kara would never dream of doing that with Lena.)

Lena applies lipstick like an artist. A practiced sweep across her lower lip, a double sweep across her upper lip turn her mouth a sudden, rich red. She dabs at the corners of her mouth with a tissue before inspecting her work more closely in the mirror, making sure she hasn't missed any spots. Slowly, deliberately, she meets Kara's eyes with her reflection. "You like this one?" she asks. 

Kara does. She really does, and it's silly - Lena wore that lipstick to work the other day and it didn't turn Kara's knees wobbly, didn't make her stammer or lose her train of thought. But now it's doing all of that and a little more and Kara feels caught. She can't say _yes_ , because she's enjoying this to an extent that's almost certainly embarrassing and more information than Lena ever needed about her. She can't say _no_ because three minutes ago she was fussing over how much she liked that particular colour. Kara can feel her cheeks go hot. She makes a point of not looking at her own reflection in the mirror, but she's sure she's blushing. 

When Kara doesn't react, Lena straightens, caps the lipstick and sets it back in its place. All of her movements seem slower and more precise. Kara is mesmerized, frozen as Lena puts two fingers under Kara's chin and lifts it. Gradually, Kara's face rises enough that she meets Lena's eyes. 

Lena's smiling at her, this little one that doesn't show her teeth, dark lips curled just enough to communicate intention and desire. 

It feels like forever before the space between them disappears. Lena's arms come up around Kara's back and she hears herself sigh, feels herself melt into her warmth, her presence, the solidity of her. Lena's mouth is soft, a little sweet and a little slick from her lipstick and Kara's lips part to meet her. Kara lets herself go soft and be kissed, revelling in every little detail of Lena's mouth. Every part of her starts to warm as Lena pulls her close. 

They've been doing so much of this, lately. Kissing and - Kara doesn't know, the word _making out_ sounds so immature but it's not an inaccurate phrase to describe the hurried, laughing fumbling in the supply closet at CatCo, in the bathroom at another of Lena's endless work dinners, and one memorable time in Lena's office. 

"Yeah," Kara whispers. 

"What?" Lena asks. Her voice is soft and controlled, like she already knows the answer. 

"Yeah, I like your lipstick." 

Lena leans back, gives Kara's face a thoughtful look before she ducks down toward her throat. Her lips find Kara's pulse, tongue darting out to work at Kara and it feels _beautiful_ , every movement of her mouth rippling out across Kara's skin until a moan slips out of her. "Good," Lena whispers against her skin. 

Lena's breath is warm but the movement of the air across Kara's throat, still slick from Lena's tongue, is cooling. The combination makes her shiver, more input than her body can properly process all at once. Lena moves closer still. Kara's knee slips between her legs, somehow. Lena's dress is tight around her hips, but as she relaxes toward Kara it slides up her hips and the apex of her thighs fits right against Kara's leg. She's not rocking down or moving her hips but she's _there_ , fitting against her as tightly as she can. Occasionally, when Kara's tongue moves just the right way or she gives the right sort of sigh Lena's thighs will clamp around her leg, shrinking the space between their bodies further. Lena chuckles, starting in on the buttons to Kara's shirt. 

Lena tilts her head, faces the mirror for a moment and whispers, "Oh, _Kara._ "

Her tone is a shift, high notes in the back of her throat like she's about to laugh. The giggle that spills from Lena is gentle and kind but it's enough that it breaks the spell of this a little. Kara's about to be disappointed, and she turns to the mirror to say something when she catches a glimpse of her own reflection. Kara starts laughing, too. 

She's wine-red all over. Lena's lipstick is smeared around her mouth, a trail of smudged kisses from her lips and down her jaw to her throat, perilously close to the collar of her shirt. Kara swipes at the most obvious mark with the edge of her hand and is dismayed to find that it doesn't come off easily, the lipstick now partly set. 

Lena doesn't look much better. Her lipstick is smudged around her lips, exaggerating them messily. "At least we both like the colour," Lena says, self-deprecating. 

Kara gets the giggles in earnest, trying to swipe at the edges of Lena's mouth but hers is set just as firmly in place. "Do you think we can go to dinner like this?" 

Lena's laugh slows to a soft smile, eyes crinkling around the edges as she looks at Kara. "You know," she says. "I think we might have to eat in."


End file.
